pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for the Vengeful Book
Quest for the Vengeful Book is the title of an original Paper Computer Game by Xaq. It is largely a linear paper computer game, with explorable elements. Vital Stats Story and Situation Agent Mugstra's organization, T.H.O.M.A.S. is onto a big conspiracy and is working to prevent it. However, they're going too slow and bumbling around, and worse yet, they've taken Mugstra temporarily off the case! Mugstra decides to take matters into her own hands, and goes to Barnes and Noble to investigate. Actual Backstory included in game '' From the Private Journal of Agent Mug S.T.R.~A On my second mission working for T.H.O.M.A.S., I uncovered a terrible conspiracy. One that made my toes curl up in fear and dread. This one is worse than anything I-- or anyone in T.H.O.M.A.S.-- has ever faced. And they've faced some pretty bas stuff. ''My third mission was recon. I was supposed to find a chink in the armor of this conspiracy, so to speak. What I found out was that the enemy was stronger even than Marcus had feared. And he fears plenty. I also discovered that they had recorded one of their most important plans in a book. I had no idea what book it was or where it could be. '' ''I was getting a bit more used to this secret agent stuff by my fourth mission. This one was different in that Marcus came with me. Together, we infiltrated an ice cream company that was intent on mixing the DNA of Ape-Balls (A Type of vicious predator from another world) with that of their mint-flavored ice cream. The result of that combination, needless to say, wasn't pretty. Relying on each other, we got through the mission. Once we succeded, we shared a kiss, which may not have been such a good idea in retrospect. However, it did reveal to us the title of the book we needed to find. '' ''During the next two weeks, I didn't hear from T.H.O.M.A.S. or Marcus. I didn't know what was happening in either situation, so I just got more and more restless and confused, not to mention frustrated. ''Unable to stand it, I decided to start looking for the damn book myself. I knew exactly where to start looking, of course. Where else can one find a book but in BARNES & NOBLE?!?! The Character Agent Mugstra is a highly-trained and extremely skilled member of T.H.O.M.A.S., a covert organization fighting to prevent evil conspiracies. She's taking matters into her own hands and will stop at nothing to get to the bottom of things. Allies History Bot is a super-advanced, spherical hovering robot from the future. He has travelled back in time to observe critical moments in history, and chooses to follow Mugstra around due to her significance to the Timeline. However, he can do little to directly help her without breaking his laws of temporal noninterference, to which he is bound. Villains John Doe, the mysterious manager of Barnes and Noble, seems like he's hiding something. The Game An in-depth exploration of all the deadly nooks and crannies of Barnes and Noble, this game combined modern art with challenging puzzles in a mostly linear format, incorporating something for everyone. Ending When accused of hiding shit, John Doe morphs into the gigantic, demonic monstrosity known as Jag'han Du'oo'ee, and engages Mugstra in a heated battle to the death. She survives, however, and overcomes him; She then goes into the Experimental Book Lab and finds the book she was searching for, the Liber Secretum. Games Back to Games Category:PCGs